


A drink

by MurkyMuse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoilers for 100+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jae-ha, if you ever met Ouryuu then you should apparently make him buy you some booze.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drink

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Una bebida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191668) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



“Seiryuu has the dragon’s eyes, which can paralyze with a glance”, Garou said as he sat on his knees at the edge of Jae-ha’s dingy mat, “But after Seiryuu uses his power, he becomes paralyzed as well.”

“That’s stupid”, the young boy muttered as he shifted away from his predecessor. Chains rattled with the movement. After a moment, Jae-ha spoke again with head still turned away, “…So Hakuryuu has the dragon’s arm, Seiryuu has the dragon’s eyes, and we have the dragon’s leg. What does Ouryuu have?”

A ray of sunlight filtered in through the tiny window but, instead of brightening the small hut, it only made the shadows clinging to the grimy corners that much darker. Garou's taut face cracked a slight smile at the question, his shoulders shaking from held back laughter as green locks swayed.

“I don’t know.”

“Huh?”

“The only thing my predecessor told me about Ouryuu was that if I ever met him, I should make him buy me some booze”, the amused smile faded into an ugly expression that made Jae-ha unconsciously inch back against the wall, “Though that’s you now… Jae-ha, if you ever met Ouryuu then you should apparently make him buy you some booze.”

* * *

The evening breeze fluttered through his green ponytail as Jae-ha tapped index finger against his jaw. Zeno was bouncing lightly on his heels like an excited child while he wished Yona and Yun a goodnight. An amused smirk lit Jae-ha’s face. Moments like these made it hard to believe that Zeno was in fact the first and only Ouryuu, who had served King Hiryuu back during the founding of Kouka. As the two youngest of their little group disappeared into their tent for the night, Zeno spun around with green scarf and new coat billowing out.

“Ryokuryuu, you want to talk?” The blond dragon smiled innocently.

Jae-ha hopped up to his feet and walked over to Zeno, draping an arm across his shoulders. The blond seemed quite content with the touch, leaning towards Jae-ha as if to soak up the physical affection.

“So, Zeno-kun”, Jae-ha said leaning down a little, “I was thinking that since we’re in a town, we should go get a drink.”

“Wouldn’t Ryokuryuu usually ask Mister?”

“Now that I know you’re not as pure and innocent as you like to play at, old married man”, Jae-ha grinned cheekily, “I was thinking it’d be nice to go have a drink with you. You still have that money Yun give you, right?”

“I don’t think the Lad would appreciate us spending that on alcohol”, Zeno chuckled in reply.

Even so he let Jae-ha lead him towards the town, the moon and starlight glinting from the dark navy sky as their guide. They soon entered a small but crowded bar, the scent of alcohol and pipe smoke hovering in the air like smog. After getting a bottle of the local specialty sake and Jae-ha flirting with one of the lovely waitresses, the two dragons settled at a corner table. Jae-ha lightly sipped from his cup, when he glanced up Zeno was already on his second.

“Going a little fast with that?”

“Zeno has a high tolerance!” The blond chirped brightly.

“…Somehow I think I shouldn’t be surprised by that.” Now that he thought about it, Jae-ha wondered if a man almost certainly immune to poisons could even get drunk. The green-haired dragon shrugged as he took another sip.

“So, was there any reason Ryokuryuu wanted to bring Zeno here?” The blond questioned again with knowing eyes, “Ryokuryuu keeps looking at Zeno like there is.”

“I guess I’m somewhat curious…”, Jae-ha frowned slightly, “My predecessor once told me that if I ever met Ouryuu, I should get him to buy me alcohol.”

As soon as those words left Jae-ha’s mouth, Zeno choked on his drink. He set his cup on the table, the clear liquid swishing back and forth, as a mix between coughing and laughter escaped his throat. The sleeve of new clothes wiped water from blue eyes. Jae-ha couldn’t tell if it was from laughing too hard or actual tears.

“Zeno, are you…?”

“I’m fine, fine”, the blond held up his hands as he found his voice, “…Really that guy. Even now, he won’t let it go.”

“That guy?” Orchid eyes blinked, “Do you mean the first Ryokuryuu?”

“I owed him a drink but never…”, Zeno nodded, his gold medallion swinging with the movement. A soft, subtle smile formed on Zeno’s lips, “Ryokuryuu is both very different yet similar to the first Ryokuryuu.”

“Am I?”

“Yup, both of you had a rebellious phase!”

Jae-ha’s expression fell as his hand dropped to the table, “I told you it was more complicated than just a rebellious phase…”

Zeno just chuckled with a grin that showed off fang-like teeth before downing another cup of sake in a few gulps. Jae-ha sighed and followed suit, sipping from his own cup as he savored the acidic flavor. Yun would no doubt fuss and rebuke them in the morning, but at that moment it didn’t seem to matter.


End file.
